Vella Wilde
Vella Wilde is a main party member in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Vella Wilde existed in a reality similar to Alex's, but hers had many more cows and she was not bound to the laws of the universe by believing that they exist. Vella felt her skill set did not evolve to the level of adults around her, and that unrealistic expectations were made for her at all times. She looked for kindred spirits wherever she could find them. After meeting a man who she fell in love with, they began to perform and make art with each other. The relationship was intense, and Vella ended up feeling incredibly guilty for being with a man who was apparently twice her age. However, the man went missing one day after going into a coffee shop with a young woman Vella found out was his daughter. Years later, after being forced to perform a concert due to a contract she had with her record dealer, she found the man she once loved again. He had changed because he did not remember her. An Entity, or Soul Survivor, who looked exactly like him, had taken his place. This person was an alternate reality version of Alex Eggleston. When Vella’s previous reality was destroyed by an Alex through unknown means, Vella traveled to Alex Eggleston's reality in 1999 and got a job at an arcade. However, some security footage was caught of her allegedly using psychic powers, so Alex Eggleston and Michael Kucinski found her in an unfriendly encounter. After explaining their purpose of sneaking up on her, the trio would eventually become friends in a complicated adventure through reality. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Defeated both Alex and Michael with ease at the beginning of the game, and they had already been attacked by an Entity. Contributed to the battle with the Gold Alpaca. Contributed to the battle with the Proto-Comet) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Fought with multiple Entities at once. Has traveled the Soul Space herself and is an Entity.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Takes hits from Entities. Entities are the only survivors of the destruction of their reality.) Hax: Flight, Time Manipulation, (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage) Healing via Food and Healing Song, may be able to bypass durability with Sound Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Does not believe in fate or destiny and as such is not bound by it), and Poison (Can travel through toxic goop indefinitely) Intelligence: Very High (Has knowledge on realities, fully understands the Soul Space on a fundamental level, although is not quite as intelligent as the Essentia is) Stamina: High (Comparable to the other party members. Even if Alex and Michael beat her in their first encounter, she can get up and defeat them both in a single shot anyway.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Entities are capable of free flight *'Time Manipulation': Can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated through taking damage *'Sound Manipulation': Vella states that you can use sound feedback loops to either help or hurt the body, and that is her method of attack. *'Healing': Food is capable of healing, as is Healing Song *'Luck Manipulation': The Luck stat passively allows crits Techniques *'Banish': Banishes an Entity. Only works on targets who have Entities in them or are Entities. Only works on one target. *'Bass Drop': Vella uses a powerful bass drop to harm enemies. *'Feedback': Through her special sound manipulation, Vella can harm all nearby foes and allies alike. This move is risky to use. *'Healing Song': A song that heals allies when they hear it. Equipment *'Argonaut Keytar': The strongest weapon available to Vella. It is a keytar that boosts her attack the highest. *'Amp': Vella taught Alex how to use the Amp, which can explode to destroy rocks by playing a guitar riff. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Entities very easily *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Comparable to the avatars of the player's friends, who are the combination of all Vella, Michael, Rory, Chondra, and Claudios in all realities Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Comparable to Claudio, who can slice opponents a thousand times *Superior to all of the party Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities that attacked her upon waking up *Could take hits from Yuzu Imajo's giant robot *Seems to take extra damage from all of her attacks *No matter how hard the party tries, they cannot defeat the Twisted Beings Skill/Intelligence *The most skilled fighter in the party *Seems to have deceived dozens of Alexes into believing her lies *Can casually beat the party and the Player with Proto-Alex *Can process information from many lives *Capable of lying to Vella and making a story so believable that she thinks it is true, despite her being the most knowledgeable character on the nature of the YIIK universe Weaknesses *Her Essentia 2000 form takes damage when she attacks *Vulnerable when she recharges *The Twisted Beings are not naturally separated and can be permanently killed by fusing them with another Alex *Sufficiently smart enough beings can see through her lies with their understanding of the universe Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healing Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Humans Category:Time Manipulators Category:Indie Game Characters